Kyna Elsey
"She has always been a friend to me. Sister part came with the test." ::: ''- Anwen about Kyna'' Daughter of a knight and druidess and younger sister to her brother, Sir Nasian, Kyna is a long time friend of Anwen Averay and usually referred to by many as Anwen's second-in-command. Unlike Anwen, Kyna is more lady of the court and despite being of an adventurous spirit, she finds reading books and preparing various potions as her favourite past time. Calm and kind, she frequently finds herself in situations that require eloquence as means to escape rather than sword and magic. Biography Early life Kyna was born in Amman, coast city of Solascoill, as second child to Lord Orin and Lady Isobel and is one year junior to her brother Nasian. From early age she has shown natural gift of healing magic, exitbiting it for the first time when she healed Nasian's cut he earned whilst playing with their father's sword. She was further trained by the druids in arts of healing magic and as she reached adulthood became renown healer alongside her mother and lady Inis. Becoming Priestess of the Old Religion and Anwen's sister : "That was fun." : "Fun?! We almost got killed." : "Really flower girl, you have no sense of adventure." : "I traded it at the local market for common sense." : "We'll have to ask for refund then." ::: ''- Anwen and Kyna after completing final test'' At the age of 18, Kyna departed to island kingdom of Bælial with Anwen for final test that would, should they pass it, introduce them to society as Priestesses of the Old Religion. Although they tried to pass the test separately, they soon realized they had to pass it as a team and their opposite approaches to the test enabled them success albeit it almost cost them their lives. It was during the three days long test that the girls acknowledged their long existing sibling bond they sealed with blood ritual. Meeting Merlin and Arthur : "Do you fear me?" : "No." : "It is normal to fear what you do not understand." : "I am not afraid of you." : "Then why are you holding the hilt of your sword like it's your lifeline?" :::::: ''- Kyna and Arthur'' Kyna first met Merlin and Arthur during the year Morgana was 'abducted' by Morgause . They crossed paths when two ladies were on their way to Isle of Mora and whilst she hit off with Merlin from the start; it took Arthur more time to warm up to her, probably because only 'good magic' person he knew and was aware off to that point was his cousin Anwen. Morgana's betrayal and return to Camelot A frequent traveler to Isle of Mora for its love of music and art, it was during one such travel with Anwen that Kyna came across Lancelot and Percival, two skilled fighters that informed them of Morgana's betrayal and were on their way to lend aid to Arthur and Merlin. Upon saving Arthur and his small group of friends from Morgana's soldiers, Kyna was officially introduced alongside Anwen to other people of Arthur's confidance, namely Leon , Gwaine , Elyan and Gaius . "He's handsome. Look at his face." "Kyna, you can think about flirting with him later." "I can't help myself. I wonder what he would look like without that shirt." "Kyna!" During the short stay in the abandoned castle of the anicent kings, Kyna shared telepathic conversation with Anwen, playfully remarking Gwaine's appearance and openly expressed her interest in him. Later on, she gave her loyalty to Arthur and warned that both friends will use magic because it was neccessary to use it in order for them all to surivive otherwise suicidal mission. After Morgana's defeat, Kyna accompanied Anwen, who took the Cup of Life with her, back to Solascoill where it was placed in the keeping of the druid tribe residing in the forest to the east of Aellhall and returned to Camelot with Anwen after being given permission from her king. Personality Since her early childhood, Kyna has displayed calm temper and thirst for knowledge. Natural born healer, she has great compassion for those who suffer, sometimes to the point of naivete that landed her in trouble several times and had Anwen rescuing her in the end. Unlike Anwen, she has no affection for moving around often and prefers to stay in one place for longer periods of time. Nevertheless, she often accompanies Anwen on her adventures and shows her courage when one least expects it. She is fiercely loyal to her family and friends; and has small or no amount of mercy for traitors which she demonstarted by executing a soldier from the ranks of Solascoill's army without delay upon learning that both Anwen's and her father were captured by the enemy in cowardly ambush. Despite her somewhat harsh character trait, she is playful and likes to flirt with men of all social classes, something she displays often and shamelessly so. Abilities : ''"Simpleton can be taught how to use a sword. Bow demands certain elegance and very sharp sight." '' As Priestess of the Old Religion, Kyna is well versed in all aspects of magic but uses it mostly for healing and illusions unlike Anwen, who has far longer list of its usage. Skilled swordfighter, Kyna was introduced to the art of swordfighting by her brother Nasian but prefers her finely crafted bow as weapon of choice. Quick on step, she is capable of fighting multiple attackers at once and rarely uses magic to aid her fight.